Brad Tavares vs. Bubba McDaniel
The first round began. Tavares landed a leg kick. And another. McDaniel missed a high kick. 4:35 as Tavares landed an inside kick. Tavares landed a leg kick. 4:15. McDaniel landed a clipping straight left, they clinched. 4:00. Tavares defended a double. He stuffed it and broke. 3:35. 3:15. They have been feeling each other out mainly, McDaniel dodged a high kick. He missed a left there. 3:00. Tavares landed a leg kick and a body kick, McDaniel pulled guard and Tavares stood. He let him up. 2:35. McDaniel blocked a high kick and dodged another. 2:15 as Tavares stuffed a trip, McDaniel got a double, Tavares stood to the clinch. 2:00. McDaniel kneed the body. Nope, groin. Tavares said he was ready and they touched gloves. 1:35. 1:15. Tavares just keeps coming forward. 1:00. They clinched after a combo from McDaniel. He stuffed a trip. Tavares kneed the leg there. 35. Double underhooks. He kneed the leg and the other. 15. They broke. Tavares landed a body kick. He missed a leaping switch kick. The first round ended, really boring actually. 10-9 Tavares if anything. McDaniel's right leg is welted up above the knee. The second round began. Tavares landed a leg kick. He landed a hard blocked high kick there. Tavares landed a counter left. 4:35. Tavares landed a body kick and dropped him with a left. McDaniel was up quick. 4:15. Tavares landed a leg kick there. 4:00 as Tavares landed a counter right. Tavares landed a body kick and McDaniel got a takedown to guard. 3:35. Looked like Tavares slipped more than anything. McDaniel is passing. Butterflies from Tavares. 3:15. Tavares turtled up and stood to the clinch. 3:00. Tavares shoved McDaniel away. He landed a leg kick and ate one. 2:35 as he landed another. Tavares missed a left and Bubba slipped but popped up. 2:15. McDaniel landed an inside kick. 2:00 as Tavares replied with a leg kick. Tavares landed a body kick. He stuffed a single. 1:35. 1:15. 1:00. Tavares landed a leg kick. They clinched. Tavares got a trip, McDaniel swept but only got to guard. Tavares backed off kicking the leg. 35. The other leg. That second leg. The first leg.. The ref stood Bubba up. 15. They clinched. The second round ended, 10-9 Tavares. There was an accidental headbutt not a McDaniel takedown or a Tavares slip there, replay. The third round began. McDaniel landed a big left to the clinch. 4:35. He's showing a bit of urgency. He said something to Miragliotta, about the groin knee. 4:15. They broke. Tavares blocked a high kick. 4:00. Tavares dropped McDaniel with an inside kick to the groin. It was as if he was waiting for that. Very odd looking... I guess it was legit. The replay says it was. They continued touching gloves. Tavares landed a body kick and ate one. 3:35. McDaniel came forward, worked a double. 3:15. He got it. He passed immediately into half-guard. 3:00. He thought arm triangle, Florian agreed. 2:35 as McDaniel landed a left elbow. Tavares regained guard. He landed a left elbow from the bottom. 2:15 as McDaniel passed to half-guard. Tavares thinking left arm kimura. 2:00. McDaniel escaped. Tavares turtled up. McDaniel taking the back, Tavares rolling out. McDaniel stayed on top in guard. 1:35. Tavares thought triangle. McDaniel escaped. 1:15. 1:00. McDaniel passed to half-guard. He landed a left. Rights to body. 35. Tavares bridging. McDaniel passed to side control, tried to mount. Tavares regained half-guard. 15. The third round ended, 10-9 McDaniel, 29-28 Tavares. They hugged as they stood. 29-28 UD for... Tavares.